


I Do; It's Official

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Series: Counted and Carefully Saved [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Domestic, F/M, Female Character of Color, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Het and Slash, Interracial Relationship, Losers Pride, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're married. No, for real. Not that it changes anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do; It's Official

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the Losers Pride: comment!fic party](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/38989.html?thread=203597&style=mine#cmt203597) at [](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_losers_2010**](http://the-losers-2010.dreamwidth.org/). Part of [Counted and Carefully Saved](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5771).

"Hey, guys, it's official."

Pooch and Cougar look away from the TV, but Jolene's got an arm full of screaming baby, so Jensen dives in, handing off the decree to Jolene while he scoops Jamaar out of her arms and blows a raspberry against the kid's belly. Which usually works. Jamaar stops fussing for a moment, his expression pinching up like he can't decide if he likes that or if he needs to fart. So Jensen does it again and bounces him a little and then starts patting his back in case it is just gas while Jolene's staring at the paper in her hands.

"Jensen—" But she falls silent with a shake of her head, which gets Pooch curious, but Cougar is closer to her.

"When did you do this?" he asks, covering Jolene's trembling hand and then the paper when Jolene lets go to wave at her face with a quiet, "Oh, Jensen, baby."

"What is it?" Pooch asks, and finally gets off the couch to take a closer look.

Jensen grins and watches the show, rubbing and patting Jamaar's back while the three of them stare with differing levels of 'what the fuck', 'is this real', and 'of course, it is, because Jensen is bad _ass_.' Maybe not so much that last thought, but it's running through Jensen's head, and he's quite proud of himself.

"Wow, Jensen." Pooch shakes his head and then a smile breaks over his face.

"So it's official," Jensen says.

Jolene covers her mouth to stifle a laugh, eyes shut as she shakes her head. She inhales a quick breath and looks at him, the corner of her mouth tilted in a smile and her eyes soft with tears. "Aren't you supposed to propose first?"

"I can still do that." Jensen falls to one knee in front of Jo, schooling his expression into something more serious — which is damn hard with a burbling, fussy baby, but he manages — and asks, "Jolene Porteous, you are one of the many— _four_ loves of my life. Will you marry me?"

Jolene laughs and bats his shoulder, but her fingers close around him and hold on, and she pulls him forward for a kiss. "We're already married," she murmurs against his mouth.

Cougar's staring down at the decree, which proudly states that one Jake Jensen, Linwood Porteous, Jolene Porteous _née_ Turrow, and Carlos Alvarez are happily married this day, December twentieth in the year two-thousand and ten.

"I can propose to you, too, if you need it," Jensen says.

Cougar looks up and shakes his head, holding up the decree with a grin. "This is enough."

"Great." Jensen keeps rubbing Jamaar's back and reassesses his position. "Can someone help me up now?"

Jolene takes Jamaar, and Pooch hauls Jensen up but only to twist him around and plant a big, wet one to his mouth.

"Thanks," Pooch murmurs, and Jensen recognizes that look in his eyes, the one that's not quite sure about this some days.

"Any time, buddy," Jensen says, and kisses Pooch again, all of it code for 'we're sticking around.'

Then they all pile onto the couch, Jensen and Jolene in the middle, but Jensen manages to steal the remote in retribution, and they share baby duty until Jamaar finally falls asleep. It's Cougar who wins the prize for the day, but Jensen wins all the spontaneous Jolene and Cougar kisses through the night.

The next morning, the marriage decree is framed and placed on the living room wall, above the flag display that Jolene received when she thought everyone was dead. They hold each other and stare at it for a moment, share kisses, and then life proceeds as normal. Jolene and Cougar start on breakfast; Jensen gets Jamaar for his morning diaper change; and Pooch warms up the formula. They're married. Jensen thinks he'll photoshop some pictures next.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something to Talk About (The Million Dollar Quartet Cover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390576) by [freneticfloetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freneticfloetry/pseuds/freneticfloetry)




End file.
